Never Wake the Sleeping Dragon
by Radielle
Summary: Hogwarts is under attack. After 1o years, a much changed Hermione comes back to help. But will she get more than she bargained for... Rated M for some scenes of graphical violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter was created and is owned by JK Rowling. No money is or will be received for this fanfiction.

Chapter 1

Severus Snape sat silent as the Headmistress's office was slowly invaded by ex-members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army and the Death Eaters. Well, 'ex' might not be quite the right word, as two very distinct groups were being formed: the Potters, the Weasleys and the likes of Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood; opposite were the Malfoys, Fenrir Greyback, Rodolphus Lestrange and a few more.

Severus politely acknowledged the nods of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, not surprised to be greeted only by these two. Next to him, Flitwick, and Slughorn were talking quietly to each others, probably already planning how they would spend the rest of their life now that they were retiring, Slughorn for the second time.

As the office door closed slowly behind the last of the guests, Severus turned to look at the Headmistress. Minerva was talking to a figure wearing a long black cloak with a deep hood. The discussion was only murmured but Severus could tell that it was turning into an argument. Finally, Minerva shook her head with a small smile and firmly pointed to a chair on the other side of the Headmistress's desk, opposite from Severus. The figure stalked to where it had been banished, re-arranging its cowl so that nothing could be seen of the face beneath it. It decided to stand against the wall rather than sit down.

"Now,' Minerva said to the rest of the room, "I've gathered you here today for two reasons. First, as you well know, Professor Flitwick and Slughorn have decided to retire this year. And I find that I can no longer teach Transfiguration on top of my duties as Headmistress, consequently Hogwarts as three posts to fill.

"After much cajoling on my part, and because there is no one else qualified, Professor Snape has agreed to switch back from Defence Against the Dark Arts to Potions. Which means that I need someone for Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts."

As the room grew ever more silent, the others probably realising what was about to happen, Minerva smiled.

"I would like Harry to join us as Charms teacher and Draco to become our new Tranfiguration teacher."

Severus winced at the shouts that erupted even before Minerva finished her words. Obviously, the 'fighters for the Light' disagreed with another ex-Death Eater on the staff list of Hogwarts. And all were shouting for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. Minerva waved her wand and all fell silent.

"My decision is final, unless Harry and Draco decided that they do not want to teach. The post of Defence Against the Dark Arts has already been filled."

"By whom?" Lucius Malfoy asked slowly in the silence that followed.

Severus leaned forward slightly, as did Flitwick and Slughorn. Minerva had already discussed the appointments with them, but had refused to tell them who would take over the DADA job. And now, she only pointed at the figure in black that stood against the wall.

"Before you ask, she is more than qualified, although like Harry and Draco she does not have any diploma. But, to come to the second reason of this gathering, she brought some very disturbing news.

"As I have been suspecting for a while, the attack that Hogwarts have been suffering for the last few years have little or nothing to do with 'dissatisfied non-humans'. I believe that Hogwarts is about to be attacked in force and it is my job to protect the student body. Consequently, I would like to ask each and everyone of you if you would be willing to spend the school year here."

Discussions started in the room, but Severus had eyes only for the woman in black. As if sensing his gaze, she raised her head slightly and their eyes connected. Severus narrowed his own slightly but his Legilimens probe was stopped by a powerful set of Occlumens shields. The woman smirked slightly. Instead, Severus studied what he could see of her face: brown cold eyes, a black tattoo of tribal design snaking up from her neck to her left cheekbone, long brown hair from a couple of strands that had escaped her hood.

Severus started as he realised he was looking at Hermione Granger. The young woman raised an eyebrow at him, then slightly dipped her head to him. Beside him, Flitwick and Slughorn gasped as they too recognised their former student.

*-*-*-*

Hermione smiled slightly as her ex-teachers finally recognised her. She admitted that she had changed quite a lot in the space of ten years. Then again, that's what people did given time... She looked over at her old friends, who still didn't realised she was standing less than 10 feet away. She had cut all links with the Wizarding World nearly seven years ago, and she wondered how they would react when they finally saw her.

Discussions turned once more to arguments as the Headmistress's guests realised that she was expecting them to live and work together for the next ten months or so. Lucius Malfoy had his eyes fixed on her, obviously wondering about her. She would not reveal herself to him as she had to her teachers. Memories of being tortured at his estates flashed in her mid.

A psychic call had her turn her back to those assembled. Celia was approaching, flying back from her recon mission. Hermione opened the window with a thought and her black phoenix flew in, to settle on her outstretched arm.

_Campfires in the Forest, many of them. Men. Armed. Dangerous. Fighters. Magicians._

The images flashed in Hermione's mind as Celia gave her report. This might be more difficult that she had expected. And Minerva had insisted on her not using the darkest of her magics in front of the students. Stupidly, Hermione had given her word. And now, she would live to regret it once more...

"I want to know who she is!"

Hermione smiled as she recognised Molly Weasley's voice. The over-protective matriarch had probably realised that the person in front of them was no good. Hermione straightened and glanced at Minerva. The Headmistress only shrugged. She had already made clear that Hermione could reveal her identity now or later, so long as she stayed.

Hermione shook her head slightly, then pulled back her hood and turned to face her friends and enemies.

"Hermione!"

Harry and Ron launched themselves at her, but struck her shields before they got anywhere near her. Their disbelieving faces pulled at her heartstrings a bit, but she did not lower her guard.

"I think you should return to your places, Harry, Ron."

Minerva's voice cracked slightly as she said the words. She was the only one who had an inkling of what Hermione had been up to theses past years. And Hermione now realised the Headmistress had been hoping that this reunion would turn her back to the 'fighter for the greater good' Hermione had once been.

"You should have known better," Hermione said to Minerva with a smirk. And the Headmistress shook her head slowly.

"There is always hope."

"Not for me. Not anymore. And may I suggest that you explain that to them," Hermione added with pointed look at the confused people standing behind her. "Now if you don't mind, you're paying me to work."

With this, Hermione gave a silent command to Celia, and the phoenix took them away in a flash of black fire.

*-*-*-*

Author's note:

Please, tell me what you think of this beginning. Reviews, good and bad, are welcome to help this story get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As we all know, I do not own Harry Potter and his world. However much I'd like to.

*-*-*-*

Chapter 2

Hermione sat in front of a holographic, 3D map of Hogwarts and its environs. In the image of the Forbidden Forest, many red dots flickered – representing the enemy's camps that Celia had managed to find.

Most were behind the wall delimiting the grounds – or rather what was left of it after years of neglect. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the two red dots that sat past it. Both were nowhere near the castle, and not even close enough to bother the Centaurs. But they would be able to warn the others if anyone approached. And so a direct assault was impracticable. For now...

A knock on her door shattered Hermione's concentration.

"What!"

Minerva opened the door with a small smile.

"Could you have been even harder on Harry and Ron?"

"Still cuddling them, are you?"

"They're your friends."

"_Were_. If you haven't seen fit to explain to everyone that the Hermione Granger they knew is dead, then..."

Minerva stopped her with a wave of her hand. "That story is yours to tell, or not."

"Well, you could have told them I had changed."

"I had, still have, hopes."

"What? Still think I will fall in their arms and change back to your favourite student next time I see them?"

Minerva's sad smile spoke volume for her. And Hermione sighed deeply.

"You know better. You saved my life when you fought to bring me back from the darkness I had fallen into. But you must understand: evil gets into someone and rarely lets go. Ask Snape. Both him and me, we wouldn't have made some choices of we had been sweet and pure of hearts... I can't go back to how things were. Not sure I would want to even if I could!"

Minerva sighed and waved the issue aside, then pointed at Hermione's map.

"Any good news?"

Hermione looked up at the Headmistress, one eyebrow raised, and Minerva couldn't help but chuckle.

"You look like Severus!"

The younger woman rolled her eyes.

"They've taken the Forest, more or less. We'll have to make sure the students stay away from it."

"Easier said than done!"

"They seem quite content there for the moment. By the look of things, they have been camping in the Forest for over a year."

"They?"

Hermione frowned as she looked at the map. "I don't know who yet. But I've already told you my guess as for why."

"The Hogwarts dragon."

Hermione nodded, her eyes shifting to the representation of Hogwarts on her map, a small smile tugging at her lips thinking of what might be hiding somewhere within the old walls. She brought her gaze back up to the Headmistress.

"Give it to me."

Minerva shook her head. "What makes you think I know what, or where, that 'dragon' is. You're the one who told me about it, remember? Anyway, I think that could be to much power for you."

"Too much to handle?"

"Too much to resist."

Hermione regarded the older woman carefully, then shrugged and focused once more on the map in front of her. Although the Forest was all but lost, there was still a chance of fighting back if she could get the Centaurs to help. For the woman in front of her, she might even call in a few favours if she had to. The nearby mountains seemed enemy-free, but this might only be because winter was coming...

Hermione shook her head, then sat back in her chair, arms and legs crossed casually, and watched as Minerva was studying the many weapons on her walls. Hermione took a long look herself. She had Transfigured her living quarters here to closely look like her own house. And this was evidence enough that Hermione Granger had changed a lot.

Sure, there was plenty of bookshelves, all filled with various titles, Muggle and magical, fiction and non-fiction. But many of the wall also bore swords, axes, wands, magical staffs, even a few guns, and most made by Hermione herself. The castle had even accommodated when she had asked for two further rooms: one to store raw materials and ingredients, the other to house her forge and workbench.

"I hope you realise I will carry on trading whilst stuck here."

Minerva rolled her eyes and nodded. "So long as teaching comes first."

"Speaking of, what do I teach?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Minerva said with a small smile.

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "I meant, it's mid-August and I don't really have time to work on lesson plans if you still want me to secure this school as best as possible before the start of term."

"Severus has left his lesson plans in the office at my request. You can follow this, and ask him if you get stuck."

Hermione nodded. "Unless he's coded his notes, I can follow."

Minerva smiled, then pointed sternly at her.

"No dark magic in front of my students!"

"I know."

"And go talk to Harry at least. He will be your colleague for the next ten months or so."

Hermione groaned but nodded. She had known she would have to face the demons of her past when she agreed to come back to the Wizarding World.

*-*-*-*

Hermione stood on top of the Astronomy Tower, staring into space. It had taken her a whole day to gather her Gryffindor courage. Quite unusual at that. The new Hermione was afraid of very few things. But facing one of her oldest friends... And now she extended an arm as she felt Celia flying back to her. The black phoenix settled on her forearm and nipped playfully at her fingers. She looked enquiringly at her friend.

"But we don't run anymore, do we, my love? We stand and fight!"

The bird chirped softly in agreement then turned to the door. Hermione looked over just in time to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stepping through. Hermione waved a hand and two comfortable chairs appeared out of thin air.

"Come. Sit. Shut up. I have a story I should tell you."

As the two men settled down, confused and thrown by her behaviour, Hermione looked down at Celia. The phoenix sang a few sad notes to her mistress, and the woman smiled.

"Hunt well, love."

And the magical bird departed in a burst of black fire. Hermione turned to her 'guests'.

"Since the Headmistress seems too cowardly to do so, let me tell you a story. I'll make it short and sweet, and spare you the more gory details. Ten years ago, the darkest of wizard was defeated but he left behind many wounded and many dead. One witch went to look for her parents alone, and found them to be two more of his casualties. She swore revenge on those who had done the deed, since the one who had ordered it was already dead. In order to be prepared, she finished her education, and when some didn't understand what drove her, she broke the ties of friendship and love that held her to them."

Harry visibly winced at this. So he did remember that he and Ron had both been too busy that summer to come with her looking for her parents. And that both had actually been _angry_ when she seemed cold and aloof afterwards. Then again, she hadn't told them at the time, pretended she hadn't found her parents... They'd only realised when the _Daily Prophet _had published the facts a few months later. But by then, it was already too late.

"She passed her NEWTs and went abroad in search of knowledge. She learned many things, and in time became deeply involve in what you call the Dark Arts. By then her rage and hate had swelled to include many: the Ministry of Magic, those who had tortured her during the War, those who had simply stood by and watched..."

This time it was Malfoy's turn to wince.

"Finally, the witch became a danger to herself and to others. She killed many and fount that she enjoyed it very much. She gathered many more to do her bidding and formed many alliances. In the end, a group of people from across the world, realising that the witch would eventually destroy the world, came together to fight her. They succeeded and defeated her, but could not – or would not – kill her.

"Instead, they bound her powers as best they could, knowing it would not keep her from breaking if she really wanted to. They talk to her, and forced her to see sense. They managed to convince her to let go of her hate. But her rage stayed within.

"And the witch refused to lay down her weapons. Instead she started to fight for what she was good and right once more, but with far more savagery and cunning than she had before. And she still does to this day..."

Hermione looked at the men in front of her. Both wore shocked look on their faces. And she hadn't even told her the half of it.

"Harry, I think you tell the others this story. Mr Malfoy, please let Mr Lestrange know that he may be forgiven, but I have not forgotten. Staying away from me might be a good idea right now. Actually, this goes for quite a lot of your friends."

Without another word, Hermione walked away. On her way to her quarters, she thought about her past for a while. The Death Eaters were warned, the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army had been presented with the facts they needed to make a decision about a possible new friendship with her.

And Hermione had work to do...

*-*-*-*

A/N: Well, here it is. Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think.

And many thanks to those who have taken the time to review the previous chapter. Since a few of you wanted to know what happened to change Hermione, I thought I'd brought some of the information forward a bit. Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own this world, just playing with it.

*-*-*-*

Chapter 3:

Hermione stood on one of the branches of the Whomping Willow, looking at the illuminated castle. The majestic tree seemed to shiver from time to time under her feet, although Hermione could not quite tell if it wanted her off or for her to give it more power. They may have come to an agreement of sorts, but Hermione still didn't trusted the old thing not to knock her of her feet if it had the occasion.

The woman sighed as she realised she would soon need to move back toward the school. She was just hoping to stay outside long enough to avoid the Ministry of Magic's envoy. Let Minerva deal with the questions about her absence at the Welcoming Feast. Hermione knew what would happen if she met with the Ministry right now: that envoy would get hurt. Very badly.

A movement on the edge of her vision brought her head round. From the Forest, a Centaur was making his way to the castle. Even in the gathering darkness, Hermione recognised dark-haired Bane, and she smiled as she realised there was only one reason he would be making the trip up. She jumped down from her perch as he trotted past.

"Good evening, Bane."

The Centaur stopped and smirked slightly at her.

"Lady Hermione."

The woman scowled and dismissed the title with a wave of her hand, only to realised she had risen to his bait. She shook her head and Bane started on his way once more, albeit at a slower pace to accommodate Hermione's shorter – and fewer – legs.

"Mars is shining ever more brightly these days."

"Yes, Bane. Another war is coming our – or at least my – way."

"The Centaurs are uneasy with the renewed restrictions. And our new neighbours."

"They'll leave you alone if you stay out of it."

"But Magorian has no intention of staying out of it, as you say, if these people are after the Hogwarts dragon. Promises were made under the stars over two thousands years ago. Our duty is to honour them."

Hermione nodded slightly, Bane confirming what she had believed. However much they would hate it, the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest would side with Hogwarts if the worst came to be. The rest of the way to the castle was made in companionable silence.

"I should warn you that the Ministry is here," Hermione said with a smile as they took their first steps into the castle proper.

Bane only smiled and stood taller, reminding Hermione without words that he was one of those who didn't care for humans, or their rules. Hermione was very much an exception. Then again, she wasn't exactly human either. She pushed the Great Hall door open slowly and silently. Then gritted her teeth as Bane swore softly under his breath. In the centre of the enormous room, stood Dolores Umbridge. The toad had her back to them, facing Minerva as she talked. Hermione had expected Fudge...

"... and I would surely like to make sure all three new teachers you have appointed are up to the new, and high, standards demanded by the Ministry of Magic."

"Wasn't she sent to Azkaban?" Hermione asked to her companion.

"Yes, but along with many others she was pardoned and brought back into the Ministry when Fudge managed to get the seat of Minister of Magic back."

Hermione rolled her eyes at another idiocy, then grinned nastily.

"Wanna bet I can scare her socks off?"

Bane's own smile was nothing less than evil. Hermione started making her way inside the Great Hall, silently walking all the way to Umbridge until she stood less than a foot away. Hermione had noticed how the student body had suddenly gone very quiet. The members of staff were busily trying to avoid looking at her. But she purposefully kept her eyes on her target, knowing she would see disapproval in the Headmistress's eyes. Minerva could guess at what was coming, when the rest still thought of her as gentle and book-loving, despite the repeated warnings.

Hermione's knife was in her hand and at Umbridge's throat in the space of a single heartbeat.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise?" Hermione purred as the older witch croaked in surprise.

"Professor Granger."

Only at the warning in the Headmistress's voice did Hermione look up. She smiled and tapped her blade against her prisoner's cheek, before leaning in slightly, her lips to the other woman's ear.

"I suggest you stay well away from me, Miss Umbridge."

Hermione released the older witch, who stumbled and ended up sprawled on the stone floor. The younger woman sneered at the Ministry's envoy, then looked up.

"My apologies, Headmistress. It appears that I still instinctively count the Ministry of Magic as enemies to our cause."

Hermione smiled as she saw Minerva's lips twitch upwards, though her gaze never wavered or warmed. The younger woman shrugged and went to stand by the staff table, to the left of the Headmistress where her empty seat stood. Umbridge quickly struggled to her feet and whipped out her wand.

"Miss Granger, you are now under arrest for threatening an employee of the Ministry of Magic."

The Great Hall went from quiet to silent. Hermione's smile turned predatory as she watched the witch in front of her. The knife in her hand twitched. She felt Celia in her mind, readying an assault.

" Hermione, stand down. That's an order."

" I suggest you rethink you position, Miss Umbridge. There is little you, your Ministry, or your stick can do against the Lady Hermione."

Although the Headmistress and Bane had spoken simultaneously, the Centaur's words had a more immediate effect. Umbridge turned and shrieked. Hermione smirked, put her knife back in its sheath at her belt, and bent down to retrieve a carefully wrapped package from under the table as Bane made his way towards her.

"Here you are, Bane! Oak wood, double-curved, with added protection against breakage on both wood and string, along with two dozen traceable arrows, three spare strings and a quiver. All decorated with your preferred vine, leaves and grapes design. As promised."

Bane smiled as he took the bow from the layers of leather. He expertly felt for natural weakness in the wood and looked at the patterns Hermione had engraved on the weapon and its accessories.

"Perfect, as usual. Fifteen Galleons, as promised."

And Bane handed her a small pouch, Hermione smiled and secured it to her belt. The Centaur quickly took possession of his new weapon.

"I will talk with Magorian to try and co-ordinate our forces with yours."

"Just remember that we're also stuck with them," Hermione said with a nod in Umbridge direction, who still had her wand pointed in their direction.

*-*-*-*

Severus narrowed his eyes as he had to quickly reassessed his judgement of the new 'Professor' Granger. He hadn't believed Minerva when she had told everyone that the Granger girl – no, woman – had changed more than they could imagine.

The external changes were obvious enough. That tattoo and her face was the most obvious of all. She had longer, sleeker hair, currently tied in a plait falling past her waist. She had taken to wearing black: boots, trousers, long-sleeved top, and a long leather coat. But she also wore a red handkerchief tied around her neck, a blue, studded and fingerless glove on her left hand and silver and gold jewellery in her hair and on her right wrist.

But Severus now realised the changes ran far deeper: that cold gleam in her eyes, the open threats, the disdain for the rules – after all she was late and didn't wear teaching robes – and the facts that she hadn't apologised for any of it. Yes, she had done to Minerva, but Severus was pretty sure it was for disobeying her orders not to mess with the Ministry.

And now, as the Centaur left the castle, Granger was standing in front of Minerva, tall, straight, and unafraid of the wand trained at her back.

_'At attention'. That's how it's called in the Muggle army._

"Miss Umbridge, please put your wand away. I apologise for our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. And as Bane has mentioned in passing, you cannot arrest Professor Granger as she has been granted what is called _diplomatic immunity._ She could kill you and get away with it."

Severus raised an eyebrow at this. Having been raised in the Muggle world, he actually knew what this meant.

_Yet another question raised about what that woman has been up to for the past 10 years. How do you get diplomatic immunity in your country of birth?_

The Potion Master studied the scowl on his colleague's face only to realise she would have loved an opportunity to take a shot at Umbridge. But Minerva had just denied her that. Being part of the Ministry, and probably having dealt Muggle law before, Umbridge knew what she was now up against.

"You cannot be serious!" Umbridge shouted above the confused murmurs and whispered explanations of the students.

"Very much so. Ask the Minister, there should be a record of this. Now, as you have asked, you can now meet all three of my new members of staff. And so can my students."

The Headmistress indicated the seat beside her and shot Granger a very pointed look. The younger witch made her way round the staff table and to her seat. Now Severus focused his eyes on Umbridge. She still had her wand in hand, but it was now pointing at the floor.

"As you may know," Minerva started, addressing Umbridge as much as the student body, "Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn decided to retire at the end of last year. Professor Snape has agreed to become our Potion Master once more. Professor Potter will be teaching Charms, Professor Malfoy, Transfiguration, and Professor Granger, Defence Against the Dark Arts. All three are well known to the Ministry, as Miss Umbridge can confirmed, and they have been approved by the Board of Governors.

"Finally, and before anyone asks, I have luckily managed to invite a few past students and current parents of students to come and stay with us. They will be taking over from the Aurors that were posted at Hogwarts last years, Minister Fudge needing his Aurors elsewhere."

Minerva indicated the two side-tables were the non-staff adults were sitting. Severus was not surprised that the split that had happened in the Headmistress's office a couple of weeks ago was still present.

"Now, I think you students should head to bed. Prefects, please make sure that no one gets lost. Off you go!"

Severus was about to get up to follow the procedure when Minerva stopped him with a hand on his forearm.

"Professor Longbottom, Professor Vector, would you please supervise the students? Professor Sinistra, please escort Miss Umbridge safely out."

"We have not finished, Headmistress!" Umbridge shouted, causing several of the students to turn.

"I'm afraid I must ask you to come back at a later time."

And Minerva bowed slightly at Umbridge, who was quickly escorted out. Then the Headmistress turned to Granger.

"Did you have to?"

"Well, you should have warned me. You only said Ministry's envoy. Not that it would be the toad. And in case you haven't noticed, I tried to stay out of the way as long as possible."

Minerva sighed exasperatedly and waved a hand in mid air.

"I'm giving you to Professor Snape for now. I just hope that you have enough respect for him..."

And even Severus heard the threat in those words.

"What do you mean, giving her to me?"

Minerva turned to him.

"She will come with you to co-ordinate our defence. Between the two of you, you should be able to use our esteemed guest to the best of their abilities in order to defend this school. Listen to her, to a point, because she has a lot of experience. But don't let her talk you into using her powers and allies right now."

"Is he my new commander then?"

"No. You remain under my sole command. I'm not letting anyone else having your powers."

Severus frowned slightly at this exchange but stood, quickly followed by Granger.

_It's going to be a long night._

_*-*-*-*_

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Thank you to all my reviewers. Please carry on reviewing if you like it, even if you don't actually. Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. They belong to JK...

*-*-*-*

Chapter 4:

Severus opened the door to his office and stormed through to his desk. He heard Granger closing the door softly behind them, but still refused to acknowledge the girl – no, woman. Severus sat down and pulled the list of this year's 'guests'. He looked up just in time to see the witch in front of him making a chair appear out of thin air, without the slightest murmur or movement.

"Trying to impress me is a waste of time, Miss Granger."

"Trying to throw me off is pretty much the same, Snape."

He frowned and slid the list in front of her. She took it and Severus watched as she read through it, twice by the look of things.

"I doubt that some of the Death Eaters will willingly work with you."

"I absolutely could not care less what they think, so long as they do as they're told. And I don't care either if they have to be told that you're in charge of us all for them to work peacefully alongside the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army."

Severus narrowed his eyes and, as the woman looked up, launched a Legilimens probe. Granger held his gaze, but he could not find a way past her defences. With a frown, Severus realised he had never encountered an Occlumens shield the likes of hers.

"Finished?"

Severus broke the would-be connection and Granger returned to the list in front of her.

"Since everyone here was present at the Battle of Hogwarts, they all know what they are in for, or at least part of it. Macnair and Greyback can easily be added to the defence of the Forest. The Malfoys would probably be best employed in last line defence. So would the Weasleys. Any chance of them working together?"

"Slim. Molly would work with Narcissa, and Ginny Potter with Astoria Malfoy. But Lucius and Arthur are a different matter."

Severus watched with growing unease as Granger took a pen and some paper out of a pocket and started making notes. As she wrote, a map of Hogwarts and its surroundings appeared on his desk. Soon, names were appearing on the maps, some in green light, some in red.

_Greyback in the Forest, alone. Macnair as well, guarding a different part. The Lestranges brothers on the Grounds' perimeter as back up for the other two. Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Travers, Selwynn and most of the others as a first line of defence for the castle. The Weasleys and Malfoys as the last line of defence, just before the staff members._

As Severus let his eyes roamed on the map, he noticed several names in red.

"Magorian? Seraphin? Megara? The Darkness?"

"The last three are friends and allies of mine. I shouldn't use them, as they all deal with what Minerva qualifies 'dark magic', but I'm putting them down here. You might be able to make her change her mind. Bane is going to have a talk with Magorian for me. The Centaurs will not work with you lot, but they might just work with me. And if these people out there are after the dragon, they have oaths to fulfil."

"Dragon?"

"A legend of Hogwarts. Supposedly, the four Founders created the Chamber of Secrets, not just Slytherin. They hid a weapon down there, called the Dragon of Hogwarts, to be used in case the school was ever in danger. They sealed the Chambers and put the Basilisk in there to protect the dragon. The tale of the Slytherin Heir was created by them later, to explain the existence of the Chamber. Only the Heads of Hogwarts were supposed to know about the dragon. But this knowledge was lost down the years."

"How did you learn about this? And is this true?"

Granger raised an eyebrow at him with a slight smile. "I read a lot. As for it being true, I don't for sure. The Centaurs have sworn to protect that dragon, whatever it is. And there is the school's motto."

"_Never tickle a sleeping dragon._ What about it?"

"Never wondered why the school's motto talks about a dragon when the Houses' animals are a snake, a lion, an eagle and a badger?"

Severus leant back in his seat. There was truth in what she said. But something else puzzled him.

"Why would the Centaurs work with you?"

"They know me. They know who I was as well. More importantly, they know I'm no friend of the Ministry of Magic."

"And this would make it enough for them to help you?"

Granger shrugged her shoulders. And Severus wondered for a moment what she was hiding. That woman had more secrets that Dumbledore had had, and she was just as difficult to read. A sweet sound raced though the air, and the black phoenix appeared just above Granger's head. The witch put out her right forearm and the bird landed on its perch. Another secret, how did you get a black phoenix when all members of the species were fire-coloured?

"Celia tells me that some of your students are coming to see you. Should we reschedule?"

"No. We need to finish this. And don't think I don't remember the Headmistress telling me not to let you use your allies."

A knock sounded on the door as he finished his words.

*-*-*-*

Hermione looked as Snape opened the door with a lazy wave of his hand, his eyes still on the map in front of them. She then turned to watch as three older students came in, obviously unsure whether to come further in as they noticed her. She smiled slightly at them.

"What?"

Hermione turned a somewhat irritated look at her colleague. He still wasn't approachable, even to his own students. A tall and quite good looking young man took a further step forward.

"We want to help defend the school, Professor Snape."

"No."

"No way."

The three youths looked taken aback by the quick and virulent answer.

"You did ten years ago," the only girl in the group pointed out, looking pointedly at Hermione.

"If you think I'm going to make the same mistake Dumbledore made, you're sadly mistaken. Your role in this affair is to protect the younger students whilst escaping the school, if it should prove necessary. Under no circumstances will you take part in the fighting prior to that moment."

Hermione had hoped that her tone alone would discourage further argument, she had forgotten she was a Gryffindor, talking to three Slytherins.

"We will help."

"I thought stubbornness was a trait from my House," Hermione said turning back to Snape.

"We have our fair share."

Snape's voice succeeded where she had failed. The three Slytherins turned tail and left in a hurry and without further discussion.

"Greengrass, Dorkev and Wilkes. Maybe the three Slytherins that sport the most 'Gryffindorish' tendencies."

Hermione turned to see Snape glaring at his office door.

"Should I be indignant or flattered?"

Snape looked at her with his black eyes, and Hermione smiled as she raised her shields a bit more. But the probe didn't come and Snape turned back to the map.

"Minerva said none of your allies."

"Their names are in red. 'Not sure of'... I'll only call on them if we have to, and only with Minerva's approval."

Celia nipped at Hermione's fingers and the witch stroked the black feathers just above the phoenix's eye.

"How do you get a black phoenix?"

"Craft secret!" Hermione said with a smile and a shake of her head.

Snape turned back to the map and pointed at a few names.

"Rowle and the Carrows should be outside. They work better outdoors. I think this could also apply to George Weasley, and maybe Hestia Jones as well."

Hermione blinked and the names changed places, from inside the castle, to the Grounds, alongside the Lestranges brothers. Hermione cocked her head slightly.

"Does George know that Rodolphus Lestranges was responsible for the explosion that killed Fred?"

When Snape didn't answer straight away, Hermione looked up to find him staring at her.

"What?"

"How would you know that?"

"I made it my personal business to exactly who did what at the Battle of Hogwarts. I might not know everything, but I know more than most."

And with a wave of her hand, Hermione put George to the protection of the lake, whilst Lestranges was moved to the mountain-side of the castle.

"Are we done?"

"For now."

"Then I wish you good night, Professor Snape."

Hermione stood and Celia took off from her arm, hovering as she waited for her mistress.

"Would you mind letting the others know about these arrangements? The Death Eaters will take it better coming from you, as you've pointed out. And I think that the same could be true for quite a few of the members of the Order and Dumbledore's Army."

"You do know that these three groups were officially disbanded by Cornelius Fudge when he was voted Minister a few years back?"

Hermione dismissed this with a wave of her hand. She then turned and walked away.

*-*-*-*

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this, I have managed to break my arm in three places last week-end. I will update this story as quickly as I can manage to type one handed. ^_^

Sorry this chapter might be a bit boring, but it is important for more than one reason...

Thank you to my reviewers. Please carry on giving praise. I also welcome constructive criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : The world of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.

*-*-*-*

Chapter 5:

Hermione took a last look at herself as the bell announcing the end of breakfast. She had swapped her customary black long-sleeved t-shirt and trousers for a white, short-sleeved top and a pair of dark blue jeans. She had kept her combat boots on, however, and could feel the comfortable presence of her short knife secured against her right ankle. She looked at her tattoo, snaking its way from her face, disappearing beneath her top, and showing again against her left arm, finishing on the back of her left hand. Beside her, Celia chirped enquiringly.

"Just wondering if I should conceal it."

The black phoenix shook its head, then turned towards the classroom door. Hermione took the hint and made the full-length mirror disappear. She then turned and smiled as her students walked warily in.

"Come on then. Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I'm Professor Granger."

As she said these words, Hermione studied her first students of the day. These were the 7th Year. She smiled slightly as she recognised the three Slytherins that had walked in on her meeting with Snape. On top of them she had two Hufflepuffs, three Gryffindors, and another three Ravenclaws. She watched as they all looked around for their seats and desks.

"Sit there," Hermione said as she pointed towards the long and high bench that stood beneath the window to her right. "Well, you probably have all heard a bit about me. But I don't know you lot, yet. And I made a point _not_ to read Professor Snape's notes as we all know he can be somewhat biased.

"I've also been told we are supposed to use _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard as our textbook. Having read this while at school myself, I only found it interesting to a point, because it focuses on non-offensive responses. Sometimes, however, force is needed so we will also work on ways to counter-attack.

"I intend to have you practising during lessons, where I can keep an eye on you. But don't think that you will escape assignments just because I focus on doing rather than reading. However, if any of you find that my methods are not teaching you enough, you are very welcome to come to me and talk about extra and/or different tuition. And please, do stop me if I start using Muggle words that you don't understand. I've lived in the Muggle world for the past ten years and some of the purebloods in particular might not understand everything I say."

Hermione paused and took a long look at the row of students in front of her. They had sorted themselves by houses, and she wondered for a minute just how deeply house rivalry ran with this lot.

"Now, since I don't really know who you are and what you are capable of, we will start off with a simulation. When I point at you, please tell me your full name. You!"

And Hermione pointed at the tall Slytherin she had met the night before and smiled. The dark-haired young man took a step forward.

"Regin Wilkes"

"Mr Wilkes, would you please come and stand next to me."

As the Slytherin came forward, Hermione picked another three students. Gryffindor Artemius Sykes was send to stand across the room from Wilkes, Ravenclaw Elladora Mortlake went to stand by the classroom door, and Hufflepuff Melanie Davies was made to stand five steps behind Wilkes.

"Mr Sykes, when I give you the go ahead, I want you to walk slowly forward, with your hands in front of you and come to touch Mr Wilkes."

Hermione turned to the seven students that were still sitting against the wall.

"The day is... let's say 31st of July. It is 11pm. The day was hot and sunny and this evening is warm and pleasant. The skies are now quite dark. Mr Wilkes," and now Hermione turned to the Slytherin, "you are walking home when suddenly the air turns freezing cold, and you see something move in the darkness. What do you do?"

Hermione gave a nod to Sykes and the Gryffindor started walking forward. She then turned back to Wilkes, who was looking at her strangely. She smiled as she realised some of them probably didn't even knew the term 'simulation'. Sykes finally touched Wilkes's shoulder and Hermione shook her head sadly.

"Mr Wilkes, you have just been given the Dementor's Kiss."

The Slytherin started at this. Hermione pointed Sykes back to his starting position.

"Again!"

Hermione smiled as Wilkes now turned to her.

"Dementors are driven away by the Patronus Charm."

"I know that, Mr Wilkes. I fought them and survived. But if you do not wish to die for the second time this morning, I suggest you do something about the Dementor Sykes coming this way."

For a moment, Hermione could nearly see the light bulb switching itself on above the Slytherin's head. Wilkes took out his wand and faced the now very close Sykes.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

A silvery horse burst from the young man's want and pranced around the room for a bit before disappearing.

"Very well done, My Wilkes. I was only expecting a shield form, but five points to Slytherin for producing a full body Patronus. Mr Sykes, being a Dementor right now, you have been repelled to your starting place. Mr Wilkes, since that Dementor got quite close, the effort to beat it back would have sapped most of your strength. Please lay down on the floor."

Hermione looked now to the Hufflepuff girl behind Wilkes.

"Miss Davies, you have just seen the attack. What should you do?"

"Go and help?" the Hufflepuff said as she took a step towards Wilkes.

"Then you're both dead." Hermione turned towards the rest of the class, and eyebrow raised in enquiry. She smiled as she saw her students trying to work the problem out. A Ravenclaw girl then raised a hand."

"Name?"

"Isabel Smethwyk. Dementors prefers to live and hunt in group. So if one attacked, there probably would be at least another one around somewhere."

"Precisely and that second Dementor is Miss Mortlake. Now, what should Miss Davies do?"

"The Patronus Charm?" Davies said in a small voice.

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded. She waved the four standing students back with the rest of them along the wall.

"In this particular simulation, we have two Dementors against one witch. If you can produce a very strong Patronus and keep the Charm up, you should be able to drive them safely away. However, the first thing you should do is assess your situation. You have a passed out wizard at your feet and two, possibly more, Dementors on the loose. The best course of action, not knowing precisely the number of your enemies, might be to Apparate to a safe location along with your unwilling charge."

With a smile, Hermione picked another four students and put them through another simulation. By the end of the double Defence Against the Dark Arts class, all eleven had been put through their paces, Hermione was quietly confident of their abilities. As lunch was near, Hermione stopped.

"Now. Assignment number one, since you all have you licence, think of a safe Apparition point in case you ever have to get out of a dangerous situation. I will be asking the Headmistress permission to take each of you out.

"Assignment number two, simulation. You and four other 7th Year have been given the task to escort a group of 25 students, equal mix of 1st through to 5th Years, out of Hogwarts using the secret passage that leads from the Whooping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. Then you must Apparate to a designated area and wait for the students' parents to turn problems do you expect to encounter, and how will you resolve them?

"Assignment three, research. Gather up every piece of information you can find about Centaurs. I know that they're not classified as Dark Creatures, however they have their own brand of dark magic. Your job is to find out how you would counter-attack.

"I don't necessarily want rolls and rolls of parchment, but I expect each and everyone of you to be able to answer my questions next time. Work groups are welcome."

The bell rung as Hermione finished speaking, and her 7th Year students filed away. Hermione was about to follow them when she noticed her only Slytherin girl hanging back.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass."

"What did you mean by 'work groups are welcome'?"

"I mean, if you guys decide to work together rather than by yourselves, it's fine with me."

"I can't see the Gryffindors working with us Slytherins."

"Why not? I'm Gryffindor and I get along quite well with Professor Snape, for the moment. Same goes for Professors Potter and Malfoy. And for many of our guests for that matter."

Morgana Greengrass nodded absent-mindedly. Then she smiled and walked off. Hermione watched her go, then turned to Celia, who had been unusually quiet for the last couple of hours.

"Enjoyed the show, have you?"

The magical bird cocked her head sideways, then jumped-glided her way to her favoured perch on Hermione's forearm. The witch laughed softly and scratched her friend's around the eye.

"Recon mission, please."

The phoenix acknowledged the order with a squawk and departed in a flash.

*-*-*-*

Hermione was standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower, watching the glows of the camp fires around Hogwarts. They had closed in since last night, and Hermione could only imagine that an attack was coming. Celia had returned with these news and a message from Magorian, confirming they would help if needed.

But right now, Hermione had asked them to remain out of the way and appear uncommitted, whilst she had ordered Greyback and Macnair to fall back to the Grounds. The two ex Death Eater hadn't minded her giving them orders, though she thought it had something to do with Lucius Malfoy being present at the time.

Celia sang a few notes and turned towards the door that led back within the castle, projecting the image of a tall and dark man making his way up here into Hermione's mind. The witch smiled and as Snape took the last few steps up, she opened the door for him.

"We should stop meeting at night, or people will start talking."

"The Headmistress has sent me to check on you. Her words."

Hermione shrugged and turned back to watch the orange glows in the Forest. She counted three.

"She's afraid I might do something rash and Gryffindorish, to borrow your term."

"Like attack these people?"

Hermione smiled at Snape and was quite surprised to see him smirk back. Celia jumped for her shoulder to the stone in front of him, then placed her head under his palm, inviting his stroke. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the phoenix.

"She likes you. She would usually tear your arm off, not ask for you to pet her."

Snape awkwardly obliged the black phoenix.

"Minerva has contacted the Ministry and asked for reinforcements. They answered that Hogwarts is quite safe."

"The full moon is tomorrow. We'll fight them off then. Just tell Greyback to be ready and not to take the Wolfsbane potion. I'll need him vicious."

"Minerva mentioned you would be using him. I just can't understand how."

"Craft secret!"

Hermione chuckled at Snape's irritated sigh. They stood in silence, and Hermione then turned to her old Potions teacher.

"You've been talking with Minerva, haven't you? About me, I mean."

"Minerva felt it would be best if I knew more than what you have seen fit to tell our guests and the rest of the staff."

"And now, she hopes that you will manage to turn me right back into the know-it-all Gryffindor I was. Because she feels you have walked the same road I'm on."

When Snape stayed silent, Hermione carried on for him.

"The problem is that, like me, you have for the Dark Arts a kind of reverent fear. You were tainted by them, same way I was. And you understand that, when you walk down this road, you can never come back. Not all the way. You haven't. Neither will I."

Snape turned to stare at Hermione and the witch smiled ruefully at him. She then turned back to the Forest.

"You can't have been as bad as the Death Eaters."

"No. I was far worse. I was more Voldemort than Death Eater. Leader rather than follower. I made the decisions to kill, maim and torture. However mistaken your beliefs were, you were doing what you thought was right. I used the Dark Arts simply because I enjoyed it. I still do..."

"What do you mean?"

"Joy and pleasure are chemical reactions. I found pleasure in the rush of adrenaline that came with the knowledge that I could do pretty much anything I wanted and get away with it. Muggles have a saying: 'Power tends to corrupt. And absolute power corrupt absolutely.' I now live with the knowledge that I'm no better than Voldemort was."

"You turned from the Dark Arts."

"I was made to. Given the chance, I don't know if I could resist. Or if I'd even want to..."

Hermione looked up to lock eyes with Snape. Something in the black orbs shifted, and she didn't know if he understood. And she found herself thinking that he didn't look bad for a wizard nearing his fiftieth. She shook her head to rid her mind from the thought. This wasn't the time or the place...

"Enough self-pity for this evening. Please make sure that the students stay well away from the Forest tonight and tomorrow. Werewolves will be hunting soon."

Hermione stood straighter and Celia flew to her arm. She bowed slightly to Snape, then walked back to her quarter, still wondering what had made her open up to the dark man that had been her teacher...

*-*-*-*

A/N:

Thanks all for your reviews. To answer RxDJxB Lestrange, I was running after my three children and fell over. They actually seem to think it was very funny for a moment or two.

Thanks for your reviews and keep them coming, please... We hunt in the moonlight next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : The world of Harry Potter belongs to Miss Rowling and no money has, is, or will ever be made from this story.

*-*-*-*

Chapter 6:

Severus walked down the staircase leading to the Great Hall, wondering exactly what was the Headmistress was playing at. Granger was too dangerous to be around young and impressionable students. The younger witch herself knew it, and Severus had noticed she was making sure that students knew as little as possible about their new Professor. And now, Granger was about to show her old acquaintances what exactly she was capable of.

Severus quickened his step as he caught a glint of silver low on the horizon. He very nearly jumped the last few steps of the staircase and ran to the Great Hall. He opened the door and slipped inside. Greyback was standing on one side, securely chained to the wall and the floor. He didn't seem to mind too much, as he smiled across to the nervous-looking ex members of the Order of the Phoenix. Only Bill Weasley was returning his gaze full on.

"Snape!?"

Severus turned to see Lucius Malfoy approaching. He also seemed unnerved by Greyback's behaviour.

"What is she playing at?" the blonde man whispered urgently.

"Who?"

"Granger! How can she hope to control and direct a werewolf? Greyback at that!"

Curiously, Severus felt an urge to defend the currently absent witch. He crushed the notion of kinship that had been swirling in his mind since their talk of the previous night.

"The Headmistress trusts her."

"Doesn't mean that we should."

Severus looked around deliberately, his eyes resting on the people within the room, all standing around, waiting.

"Looks to me like she's the only one who has even the faintest idea of what we should be doing."

And Severus knew that Lucius could not argue with that. The object of their talk then came in from the teacher's entrance. Severus studied her for a moment. She was all in black, once more. A quiver full of arrows was strapped to her back, her left hand holding a double-curved bow resembling the one she had given the Centaur, except that it was painted black and had no decoration. A long, slim looking sword was hanging to her left hip, in a black scabbard.

She went straight for Minerva, whispering something in the older witch's ear. The Headmistress nodded her slightly. Granger then straightened. She nodded in his direction when she saw him watching. Then she frowned as her eyes fell on Greyback.

"Why are you chained to the wall? More importantly, why haven't you changed yet?"

"A werewolf only changes at the touch of moonlight." Greyback's words were disdainful.

"I'll have to teach you to change at will then."

Her words sent a chilled silence across the room. Severus looked at the witch carefully as she quickly made the chains holding Greyback in place disappear. The notion of the werewolf being able to change any time he desired was an alarming, he admitted. Greyback looked disbelieving, but also eager. And somehow, although the laws of nature said it was impossible, Severus was sure Granger knew a way to do just that.

"You can't be serious, Hermione?"

Granger didn't even turn to acknowledge Ron Weasley. Instead she looked up at Greyback.

"Ready?"

The man' smile was feral, and meant to scare. But Granger simply returned the smile. She then place a hand in front of Greyback's eyes, and a shot of silver light blinded Severus for a moment. When he looked again, Greyback had started changing.

"I suggest you get back, Miss Granger," he called softly, his wand pointing at the transforming beast.

Severus noticed that all present, Death Eaters and members of the Order alike, were pointing their own wands at the werewolf, united for once. The two exceptions were Minerva and Granger.

"I hope you were right, saying you can control him," the Headmistress called as she made her way towards them.

Granger didn't answer as she was studying the panting beast in front of her, transformation now complete.

"Damn, I'd forgotten how scrawny _wizarding_ werewolves are."

Severus frowned at the comment. Then the werewolf started to growl. And amazingly, Granger growled right back.

"I want everyone to lower their wands. Quietly. And slowly. Do not attract Mr Greyback's attention. Hermione can handle him if neither of them are distracted."

Severus did has he was asked but kept his eyes on the scene unfolding in front of him. Suddenly, the werewolf jumped at the witch, but his jaws clamped on thin air as Granger had pivoted out of the way. She jumped on the creature's back, her arms circling its neck, and her face against the fur at his throat.

Severus straightened in surprise as he heard the animal yelp in pain. It tried to claw the witch off its back, without success. Then the werewolf laid down on the stone floor, whimpering, and Granger stood. Blood was dripping down her chin and her fingers. She growled once more at the beast at her feet. The werewolf jumped back to its feet, seemingly none worse for the wear. Granger suddenly straightened, her head held high, and making direct eye-contact with the werewolf. The beast hesitated, seemingly confused. Then it slowly laid down on the floor and rolled over, exposing his throat to the witch. Granger tilted her head to one side, made a soft noise in the back of her throat and turned her back.

"Done!" Granger said with a little smile for the Headmistress.

But Minerva shook her head and looked pointedly at the werewolf, who was sneaking towards Narcissa Malfoy now that all eyes were on the Headmistress and the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Granger turned and snarled viciously at the creature.

Gasps sounded across the room when the werewolf shrank away from the witch, and sat back on its haunches, seemingly awaiting further orders. Severus looked from the beast back to Granger and narrowed his eyes. For a moment, he could have sworn that her eyes were shining bright silver. But then she blinked and they were brown again.

"Did you see that?"

Lucius's whisper confirmed the sighting to Severus. Another person they had both known had had unnaturally-coloured eyes... Granger made her way to the staff table. The werewolf quietly followed her there, and sat two steps behind her.

"Right, let us make sure we all know what we're supposed to do!"

Minerva's words brought the minds of everyone back to the problem at hand. But Severus resolved to find out more about the dark witch that could tame werewolves in the space of five minutes.

"Professor Granger has thought up a very simple plan of action for us to follow."

Granger waved a hand in mid air and a rendition of the map that she had shown him a few nights back appeared above her head, big enough that everyone could see.

"Team A will consist of Rodolphus Lestranges, the Carrows, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, and Ernie MacMillan. Team B will comprise George and Ronald Weasley, Rabastan Lestranges, Walden MacNair, Lee Jordan and Peter Yaxley. Team C will include Mr Greyback, Professor Snape and myself.

"The plan is simple. Teams A and B will take positions as close as possible to the two further camps, silently and without using any magic. The Centaurs will cover your approach by creating a few diversions, although I warn you not to go anywhere near them. They're only doing me a favour. Team C will attack first, the nearest camp. I expect that they will call reinforcements from the other two camps. If they do, teams A and B will attack when these have left. Otherwise, you will wait and attack once we have pushed back the near camp's forces back to be nearly level with the other two.

"In the unlikely event that we fail to push the enemy back enough within twenty minutes, the other two teams will double back and come and join us as reinforcements. And then we will leave whilst causing as many casualties as possible. Our aim is to leave the enemy with only the option to retreat, or to leave them with as few of them fighting-fit as possible.

"We attack fast, we hit hard and we have no mercy. The Headmistress has given us the authorisation to use lethal force. I intend to use nothing less, and I suggest that any members' of the teams unwilling to do the same comes forward now in order to be replaced."

Severus frowned slightly, and glanced at Minerva who simply shook her head sadly. 'Lethal force' had not given up lightly... The murmurs that started in the Great Hall told Severus that Granger's speech did not sit well with everybody. There was also the fact that she had paired up Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Army members. He looked over at the witch, and nearly gasped as she was standing next to the transformed Greyback, examining his teeth and claws and talking softly to the werewolf. She now had a sword strapped to her hip and a Muggle weapon – a rifle – hanging across from her left shoulder.

"I suggest you be careful, old friend. It seems we all have underestimated the changed that have taken place in Miss Granger."

Severus turned to look at Lucius, and acknowledged his words with a nod. Damn... He knew more than the rest of them, and still he had been taken aback by the ruthlessness in the witch's words and the tone of her voice. This night was going to be a long one, as well as dangerous!

*-*-*-*

Severus narrowed his eyes as he first spotted the flickering of flames in the darkness. He knew that his two companions had somehow been aware that they were nearing their destination a long time before he had. The werewolf obviously had the advantage of his heightened senses. And Severus suspected that Granger had similar abilities, judging by the fact that she had been the one to slow their approach.

She now had one knee to the ground, her weapon trained toward the light in front of them. The werewolf was nowhere to be seen yet, having been sent ahead by Granger to see exactly what was waiting for them. Severus gripped his wand more tightly. When he realised what he was doing, he very slowly took a deep breath and consciously relaxed his fingers.

"Greyback's back."

Granger's whispered words made Severus look up. The werewolf was indeed coming back their way. It stopped by the witch, a couple of steps ahead of himself. Severus saw and nearly felt the silently communication passing between the beast and the witch. Then the dark creature turned back the way it had come. Granger motioned him to come closer.

"There's apparently ten of them. Greyback can easily keep three occupied. I can easily take care or four or five. Two or three's fine for you?"

Severus nodded slightly. They made their way forward slowly. Severus could not help but look and be disconcerted by the way Granger stalked forward, blending with the shadows without the aid of any magic, totally silent where he couldn't help but making twigs and fallen leaves snap and rustle underneath he feet. As if stalking men was natural to her. Or as if she had done it before.

Severus frowned slightly and focused his mind on the task ahead. He stopped and watched as Granger put a knee to the ground once more. This time though, her rifle went up all the way to her shoulder, her right eye against a piece on top of the weapon. Beside her, Greyback started to growl softly. Severus took his cue and aim his wand at the camp, now about 50 yards ahead.

A shadow moved against the glow of the camp fire and a loud noise erupted from Granger's weapon. The shadow dropped to the floor and shouts started to echo through the forest. The werewolf suddenly leapt forward, howling at the top of its lungs. Granger and Severus ran after it, the witch repeatedly firing her weapon whilst Severus cast hexes and jinxes to everyone he knew wasn't a friend. The rest of the fight went like a blur. Severus aimed several times and hit his targets. Although the enemy did receive their reinforcements, they were no match against the might of Granger's weapon, the ferocity of a werewolf, and Severus' own deadly aim.

Their onslaught pushed the enemy rapidly back through the Forest. And Severus was startled when he started to see another camp fire glow in front and to the right of him. Shouts started to sound behind him, and he turned just in time to see one of the Lestranges brothers fighting a few yards away. The wizard had obviously lost his wand and was desperately trying to stay away from a man holding a wicked looking blade. Severus fired a curse at the man, who leapt out of the way just in time and turned to disappear in the darkness. Severus accioed Rodolphus' wand and gave it back to him. The man nodded his thanks then ran back to the fight. With a small sigh, Severus ran back to the fray himself.

After about a hour, Severus found himself standing in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by 'Team A' and 'Team B', as Granger had called them. A couple of the younger ones present looked decidedly sick. The ex Death Eaters seemed to have enjoyed the scuffle. Granger came walking out of the Forest, Greyback on her heels and carrying a man in his arms. Severus frowned as he realised belatedly that the werewolf was back to being a man, although the full moon was still shining brightly in the skies. The dark wizard wore an expression between confusion, love and hunger as he looked at the witch that was preceding him.

Severus noticed with a frown that Granger didn't looked too well herself. But where the others looked like they might be physically sick, there was only self-loathing on the witch's face. She quickly smoothed her features when she noticed Severus watching, and went to have a quiet word with Luna Lovegood, who looked like she might actually pass out. To the teams' credit, they had done exactly what Granger had said. So far as Severus could tell, only powerful hexes and jinxes had been shot by the Hogwarts' defenders. Granger had gone one step further than all of them, and Severus was pretty sure quite a few of those she had targeted with her Muggle weapon would never again walk this earth.

"Let's head back," Granger said softly to no one in particular. Everyone turned and started a slow and silent walk back to the castle. On the way, Severus noticed a group of Centaurs standing aside. Granger saw them too. She stopped walking and turned slightly to them. They bowed to her and the witch returned the favour, before resuming her walk. She caught Severus looking. Her eyes conveyed her meaning clearly enough, and Severus frowned but nodded slightly. He would keep what he had just seen to himself. For now...

*-*-*-*

A/N:

Sorry for the rather long delay, but I was struggling to make this chapter fit the rating. I must admit that I usually write for adults only, and violence and darkness appear unadulterated in my stories. This fanfiction is thus a challenge to my writing abilities. I hope you will still be satisfied with this chapter...

Once more, a big thank you to all who have reviewed and please carry on, it keeps me going as well!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : The HP-verse belongs to JKR. No money is being made from this fanfiction.

*-*-*-*

Chapter 7:

The next few weeks passed rather quickly for Hermione after that night. She dropped rather nicely in the routine of patrolling before first light, teaching during the day, and working on commission during the early evening. The students seemed all to have forgotten that anything was wrong. And the enemy seemed to want to keep their distance. It changed on the morning of the 31st of October.

Hermione walked in the Great Hall that morning, still sporting the split lip she had received courtesy of one of the enemy. She scowled slightly at all present, her bad mood compounded by the headache that was pulsing in her head. They had actually ambushed her. She had taken a few bad blows, but was satisfied that she had dealt a lot more damage than she had received. She wasn't at happy with what she had discovered. And what it meant for her...

As Minerva watched her approach, a frown appearing on her face. Hermione simply threw her find on the table in front of the Headmistress. The older witch picked up the medallion and examined it. Hermione couldn't help but smirk when Minerva gasped as she saw the symbol engraved in the platinum.

"That's impossible! You told me it was impossible."

"No, I said it was highly unlikely. But then again, Atlantis never gave up."

Rather than walking the long way around the table to her place next to the Headmistress, Hermione bent down and crawled under it, emerging on the other side and heavily dropping in her seat. She watched as Minerva traced the engraving: two 'v' shapes, one inverted just above a smaller one the right way round, and the spiral swirling between them. Hermione looked up slightly as murmurs started at the House tables, the student body already trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Atlantis is a myth," Draco Malfoy said loudly enough to be heard by all.

But Hermione could hear the catch in his voice. She didn't say anything though. She knew better than to give the students more ammunitions to help their research. She only hoped that Hogwarts had the proper tales in the Library and that they would be gruesome enough to discourage even the Gryffindors.

"Get the Ministry," Hermione whispered to Minerva. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

Minerva shook her head.

"Fudge is back as Minister of Magic. What do you think will happen if I go to him and tell him that a great and ancient evil has come back to threaten this school."

Hermione shook her head in turn, knowing exactly what Fudge would do. Nothing! As he had 15 years ago.

"The point is not really telling them. The point is starting the rumour mills. The students will tell their parents. The journalistic sources will tell the newspapers..."

"And you should tell your allies."

Hermione nodded. Celia was already on her way. If Atlantis was after Hogwarts' Dragon, there was quite a few other very powerful artefacts that they might also attempt to get. The one who was supposedly hidden here was simply the most powerful and that was why Hermione was here.

Minerva sighed deeply next to her.

"I want you to go with Professor Snape and reorganise our defences. Don't count on the Ministry forces. Bring your own."

Hermione frowned at that. She knew precisely what Minerva meant, but she refused to do anything without proper authorisation. The Headmistress knew that.

"Professor Granger, you know have permission to use dark magic as and when you deem it necessary for the continued protection of this school, its students, its staff, and its guests."

Hermione looked long and hard at the witch next to her. She nodded acknowledgement. Then Minerva stood.

"There will be no class today. Students are expected to stay within the castle. Those who do not will be severely punished."

Minerva's announcement was greeted by quite a few shouts of joy from the younger students. But Hermione noticed that the older ones were quiet. The Battle of Hogwarts may have been fought before some of them were born, but many had lost family members and/or friends then... The Headmistress looked down at Snape, sitting to her right. The wizard simply nodded, and Hermione suspected they had already talked about that eventuality, and planned something between them. She felt quite proud that Minerva didn't put all of her trust in her. Hermione had argued enough with the Headmistress against doing so, too many things could go wrong.

Snape stood and looked pointedly in her direction. Hermione stood in turn and motioned for him to lead the way. With a quick look around, Hermione noted that her 7th Year students were watching her carefully from their separate tables. She wasn't really surprised to see them also glance at each others. She knew that they were planning something, she just hoped she had taught them well enough that they wouldn't just go charging off to the Forest...

Hermione followed Snape to the dungeons in silence. He turned to watch her as soon as she closed the door.

"I need to know exactly what you have been doing these past few years."

Although she had been expecting the question since that night in the Forest, Hermione was still quite surprised, and unprepared.

"I thought you had already talked it over with Minerva."

Her poor attempt at a diversion was met by stony silence. Hermione sighed deeply. The Headmistress knew her too well, and she had definitely told Snape that she wouldn't refused to talk if needed. She wondered if Minerva had also mentioned just how hard it would be...

"I need to know exactly what you can do, who you can call on, whether these allies of yours are dependable, why on earth your are not surprised by the appearance of the Atlant's symbol on our enemies..."

Hermione stopped his deluge of questions by raising a hand.

"What did Minerva tell you, exactly?"

"That you had studied the dark arts, gone wild for a bit, then came to your senses. That during the past 10 years, you had made many a friend, both for good and evil. That you were now extremely powerful, and definitely above the laws of the Ministry of Magic. And that any more details would have to come from you if it became necessary."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. With a sigh and a wave of her hand, she conjured two comfortable chairs out of thin air.

"How much do you want to know?"

It surprised her when Snape sat down slowly and took a minute or two to consider his answer.

"As much as I need to know and as much as you're willing to tell. You are too good an Occlumens not to also practice Legilimency. Would showing your memories be easier than talking about your them?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, shrugged, then she settled deeper in her chair. "I don't mind either way, but it would be quicker."

Snape nodded acknowledgement and Hermione took a deep breath, frowning as she quickly sorted through her memories for what would give him enough information to satisfy him. She frowned as Snape immediately shook his head.

"How did you get me back?"

"You know it was me?"

"Minerva mentioned."

Hermione shrugged slightly. "I noticed your portrait wasn't on the wall, where it should have appeared upon your death. So I realised you weren't dead and sent help."

Snape nodded his head slightly, and although Hermione couldn't be sure she read a 'thank you' in the gesture.

"Where do you want me to start, exactly?"

"After you left Hogwarts..."

Hermione nodded as she fixed her eyes on him.

"_Legilimens._"

_Hermione, standing over her parents grave and swearing revenge. Reading the books on the Dark Arts she had collected from Dumbledore's office the previous year, from cover to cover this time. Her practising dark magic. Her killing in cold blood for the first time. The definitely pleasurable sensations running through her as her powers grew and as she used them more often. The witch experimenting further, learning ways non-magical and forms of magic totally different from what is taught at Hogwarts..._

With a gasp, Snape broke the connection.

"What was that!?"

"So I'm to assume Minerva didn't tell you just how far I went." Hermione sighed. "When I decided that most of the magical community I knew was my enemy, I researched other ways of practising magic. First, it drove me to non-humans. I studied under a couple of Goblin Masters. I also studied House-Elves, although I could find none to teach me.

"Then, I started to modify myself through my powers. Because I also started to learn non-magical ways to fight and thus was in contact with 'Muggles', I discovered that they too can do magic, although it is very difficult and dangerous for them to achieve anything through it..."

Snape stayed silent for a minute, digesting the information.

"Does the Ministry know about Muggle magic?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "If they know, they think it's just trickery, or unimportant. It's not like the people of the Wizarding World are interested in what happens in the rest of the world, is it?"

The witch watched carefully as her ex-Potion Master digested her words. His eyes were calculating, and for a moment Hermione toyed with the idea of turning the tables on him, and taking a peak in his mind. She abandoned the idea nearly as soon as it popped in her head. It would be too much of a slippery slope...

"Let's carry on."

At Snape's words, Hermione focused once more on her memories.

_Hermione fighting in hand-combat. And winning. Learning to use many weapons. And killing with them. Researching Ancient Magic. Stumbling upon the Hogwarts Dragon. Learning to control magical creatures through her own magnified links to magic. Discovering Atlantis and the fate of the greatest magical civilisation ever..._

"Stop! I think this would be relevant. Why do you think they disappeared?"

"They didn't. They were sent away, to a different plane of existence. When Atlantis was, they were indeed the greatest civilisation in their time, magical or non-magical. Many were jealous. And the Atlants themselves grew arrogant. They became bent on world domination. It took something like 10 years to create and perfect the spell that ultimately trapped them. And it took the lives of close to 500 magicians, witches and wizards to work it. The Atlants were trapped in what the Muggles would term a 'parallel dimension'. A reflection of our world. But they have been unhappy there and have been trying to break free ever since."

"Carry on."

_Hermione killing. Hermione changing, physically as well as mentally. Hermione fighting her greatest battle against over 15 other magic users from across the world, Minerva amongst them. Hermione winning that battle but finally realising the error of her ways. The binding of her powers and the creation of Celia, her black phoenix companion, thanks to Fawkes. Hermione engaging in the SAS and training with them. Her disclosing her powers to Muggles. Fighting wars alongside Muggles, using her magic to protect them as much as possible. Killing and still enjoying the feeling of power, even though it now comes with remorse and regret. Learning to forge weapons from scratch. Learning to craft wands and other magical items. Being asked by Minerva to come and defend Hogwarts..._

Hermione severed her link to Snape and looked up at the man sitting opposite her. He was obviously deep in his thoughts. The witch stretched slowly then called Celia down from wherever she was. The burst of black flames seemed to bring Snape out of his reverie and he watched as the black bird settled on her owner's lap.

"That's Fawkes' daughter then."

"In a manner of speaking, maybe. She's much more a part of me than a living being of her own."

Celia looked amazingly affronted by that statement, and took a snip at Hermione's fingers. The witch laughed softly and stroked the phoenix, apologising to her friend. Snape shook his head slowly.

"What exactly can you do?"

"Pretty much anything you'd like me too," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Can you ask the Centaurs to help out by patrolling the Forest?"

"Yes. And they would do it too, since the Forbidden Forest's herd is bound to defend the Hogwarts' Dragon."

"Do you know where that Dragon thing is? Or what it is?"

"I'm not entirely sure where, apart that it's within the castle. I know it is magic in one of its purest forms. The Dragon is a device allowing a person to tap directly in the magical reserves of Hogwarts, and to control them."

Snape frowned slightly at this, and Hermione couldn't help but explain further.

"Hogwarts was built by five powerful magic users: the Founders, and a Morgal Drake. Them five used up most of their magic to build the castle, strengthening and protecting it with spells and alliances. Drake refused to become one of the Founders and teach, instead devoting its time to the protecting of the students. He was the one to realise that Hogwarts would become vulnerable once the Founders and himself left or died.

"So, he added a spell to the framework: all the magic residues of the spells loosed in the castle would be absorbed over time by the stone of the castle and added to a magical reserve that would help support the castle as it developed and expanded to house more people. Then he created a device to control and directly use that magic if it became necessary to protect the school."

"Where exactly have you discovered all this?"

"I'm a bookworm, aren't I?"

Hermione smiled slightly as she still petted the phoenix sitting on her lap. Snape shook his head and changed subject again.

"What about your allies?

"I have a few connections in many magical circles. Some of them owe me big time. When needed, I will call on them for help. You already know the names of Seraphin and Megara. They are friends of mine, that will not hesitate to come if I call. But they have their own problems now that we know that it is indeed Atlantis outside our doors. As for the Darkness, I will call them as a last resort only. Too dangerous for the students and my own peace of mind."

Hermione noted that Snape was still unsatisfied with some of her answers. She could guess at him wanting to know _exactly_ what her powers were now. Well, he would have to wait to find out. No one would find out if she had her way...

"Fine, Professor Granger. Should we move on to reorganising the defences?"

Hermione nodded. With a thought, she sent Celia to warn a few people of what was going on at Hogwarts. First and foremost, William. She then settled more comfortably in her chair. It was definitely going to be another very long day.

*-*-*-*

A/N: Thanks you all for reading and reviewing. Here are some information about what Hermione did during the past 10 years. There are still some information missing here, those essential to the plot that will be revealed later. Hope this will satisfy you, my readers, for the time being.

I am sorry to inform you that the next chapter might only come in another couple of weeks. I have been saddle with an enormous workload which I need to finish before Christmas and since I have only one arm at the moment... I will try to make it sooner, but I really can't promise anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am borrowing her characters without permission, but only for fun. So please, don't sue (I don't have any money anyway!)

*-*-*-*-*

Chapter 8

Severus was sitting at his desk, grading papers as he waited for Granger to turn up. He was seriously starting to doubt the wisdom of having her on staff. Over the last couple of days, his students had told him that their favourite DADA teacher in a long while had only been teaching theory instead of her usual 'hands-on' approach. And she never seemed to be around either, not even appearing at meal time anymore.

Minerva had as good as admitted to him that her position as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was more for the sake of convenience than anything else. And Granger had actually pointed out to the Headmistress that she would make less than a good teacher when she had been approached. But this was putting the education of student in danger…

A timid knock on his office's door told Severus, even before he opened the door with a wave of his hand, that the student he had sent to find Granger in her classroom had had no success.

"Go back to your Common Room."

The 5th Year Slytherin merely nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Severus finished marking one essay then put the pile neatly away. Given that it was only 9pm, Granger should still be in the castle. With an annoyed shake of his head, he set off for the witch's private rooms.

Arriving in front of the DADA classroom, Severus tried his luck but found the door locked and warded for the night. He carried walking further down the corridor to an empty stretch of wall with a set of armour on each side. As he took a step towards the wall, the armours jumped to life and crossed their lances, blocking his path.

"Unicorn blood," Severus said in a bored voice, speaking the staff's main password.

Both sets of armour pulled their lances out of his way and saluted him. Severus shook his head once more and walked through the wall. On the other side, he was greeted by the sight of a warm fire blazing in a stone fireplace. But no sign of the witch he was looking for. Celia was perched on the back of large leather chair though, looking at him and obviously wanting to know why he was here.

"I'm looking for your mistress. I have new orders from the Headmistress."

The black phoenix nodded, then spread her wings slightly and looked towards one of the doors that led out of the sitting room. She nodded, ruffled her neck feathers slightly and looked pointedly, first at him, then at another leather chair across from the one she was perched on. Severus understood a 'sit down and wait here' when he saw one.

But instead of sitting down, he started walking around the room. Although he had been expected the many floor-to-ceiling bookshelves lining the walls, he was surprised at the display cabinets holding a great many weapons, from swords and axes, to bows and staves, and even quite a few guns and riffles. Four doors led out of the room: he knew one was to the DADA office and the other to her bedroom; he had no idea what she could use the other two for…

One door opened and in came Granger with wet hair dripping onto bare shoulders… the witch clad in only a bath towel. When this last registered, Severus quickly turned his back to the woman.

"For Merlin's sake, woman, go and put something on!"

Severus was almost shocked enough to turn back round when he heard her laugh softly behind him.

"I'm pretty sure you have seen many women in a further state of… undress. And Celia told me that you had my new orders."

Severus frowned as he distinctly heard the witch behind him sit in her chair. He huffed and turned, fixing a deliberately leering gaze on the woman sitting in front of him. But far from being embarrassed, Granger simply smiled at him and slowly crossed her legs. Severus breathed in slowly and looked into Granger's eyes, willing himself not to let his own wander.

"Minerva has asked if you would take command of the Order of the Phoenix."

"She's asked or she's ordered?"

"She has asked."

"Then my answer is still no. I will not even try to pretend to get along with people that only _think_ they know me."

Severus frowned slightly at this, but decided against saying anything. He had always thought the Granger girl would have been better off without Potter and Weasley. Instead, he relayed Minerva's proper orders.

"You're to gather as many people as can be spared from the defence of the other magical places and artefacts round the world. She also would like the Army of Darkness to be ready at short notice."

Granger simply nodded. Severus, for some reason, felt compelled to speak further.

"I've heard of the Army of Darkness, a group of people, not all wizards, whose goal is the domination of the world, by any means necessary."

Granger smiled slightly at this. "Not quite true but nearly as good a definition as any other."

"You're part of this?"

"In a manner of speaking…"

Sensing that the witch in front of him was more than reluctant to elaborate on this particular subject, Severus went back to the subject at hand.

"Do you really know enough people to protect this school against Atlantis?"

Granger shrugged slightly.

"I know a lot of people. Not all will be able to help, or willing for that matter."

The witch flicked her damp hair back over her shoulder, and Severus couldn't help but let his eyes wander from her face for a few seconds. He noticed that the tattoo on the left side of her face didn't stop there, but carried down her neck, onto her shoulder and her upper chest, where it disappeared under her towel. Her smirk as he focused once more on her face told him she had noticed his lapse in concentration. Severus tried for a total change of subject.

"Minerva has been… encouraging me to make friend with you, to 'get to know you better' as she put it."

Granger laughed softly. "Why is my _adopted_ mother far more interested in my love life than my _actual_ mother ever was?"

Severus frowned at her words, then realised he had indeed been played by Minerva.

"Don't worry," Granger said with a smile and a wave of her hand, "she means well but I'm not looking for anyone right now. You're off the hook."

Severus slightly shook his head, appalled that Minerva would even consider him and an ex-student together. Then he registered the other piece of news Granger had just given him.

"_Adopted mother_?"

Granger shrugged once more. "There isn't much to say about that. Minerva had the paperwork filled very soon after my parents' deaths became public knowledge. But she waited too long to talk to me about it and then I disappeared. She only properly found me again about 7 years ago. Since then she nagged me until I agreed to sign the papers…"

Severus was quite surprised to see the ruthless witch he had seen attack and kill her enemies in the Forest, turn into a soft-hearted woman as she spoke about this. The black phoenix on the back of her chair leant forward and stroked her head against that of her owner, obviously responding to Granger's feelings. Looking at the magical creature, he remembered how she was created.

"Is Fawkes still alive then?"

"Don't know. Phoenix can't commit suicide, but they don't usually survive more than a few years after they loose their human companion. He was alive 7 years ago, but that was already a miracle as Albus had been dead for 5 years."

"And what is she exactly?" Severus asked whilst nodding at Celia.

Granger narrowed her eyes slightly, and for a moment Severus thought she would only evade his question once more. But then she sighed and shook her head, grumbling something about Minerva under her breath, which didn't bode too well for the Headmistress.

"Celia is… an extension of me, a manifestation of my powers if you want. She was created from me, and was given shape by Fawkes, probably because the shape of the phoenix resemble mine at my worst… Celia was also supposed to be a prison for my darkest powers. It never quite worked out that way in the end, but she is part of me… Would you please sit down, you're making me tired."

Severus could recognise another change of subject in her words, but he sat down anyway. He glanced around the room once more.

"Are you using all these weapons?"

"Gods, no! Most of these are antiques, and that includes the guns. They're nice to display for the collector that I am, but I prefer to use my own creations when it comes to battle."

"You're a weapon smith?"

"Guns, blades, wands… You name it, I make it. And if I don't, then I can easily get hold of it. My workshop is in there." And Granger pointed at one of the two spare doors.

"And what's next to it?"

"My training room."

Severus shook his head, wondering how many more time he would do this during the course of the evening.

"You think Minerva should not have let me teach, don't you? I told her it would be a very bad idea, but she insisted that she needed me on staff at least to prevent the Ministry sending one of their pawns. She _is _trying to find me a replacement. But this will obviously have to wait until I activate the Dragon."

Severus' interest perked up at these words.

"You've found it?"

Granger simply smiled superiorly at him. "Of course, I found it. What do you think I've been doing running around the castle and the Forest for the past couple of days? It's in the Chamber of Secret, and I don't think it's quite what I expect either. There were some obscure references in the Library. It can only be given by the current Head, and only be used by current members of staff. Didn't find any pictures, but it is described as a set of 5 magical bracelets."

"We're going to need Potter then."

"What for?"

"He's the only one to speak Parseltongue. We need him to get down to the Chamber."

"No, we don't. I speak Parseltongue perfectly well, thank you very much."

Severus couldn't help but frown in consternation.

"Like I said before, Snape, I'm a bookworm. If anyone expects me to let Harry know something that I don't, they don't know me at all. Parseltongue is a language like any other. It can be taught, and learnt, like any other. Anyway, I'll go get the bracelets later on tonight. You may come along if you want to."

And Severus surprised himself by very nearly smiling at the witch's teasing tone and responding in kind.

"Why, thank you very much for this offer, Professor Granger."

"Alright, I do have one condition, though. Stop calling me Professor Granger. I'm no real Professor, and Granger was my mother. Call me Hermione or Celia, please."

"You want me to call you by your familiar's name?"

"Like I said, she's a big part of me."

"Very well, Gran… Hermione. But please, call me Severus."

Hermione smirked at his answer, probably noticing the strained note in his voice.

"Minerva told you to offer if I asked you first, didn't she?"

Severus couldn't help but be slightly impressed by how well Hermione knew her adopted mother. He simply nodded and Hermione laughed again. Then she stood up.

"I need to get ready for our little excursion. Meet me here in one hour."

As she left the room once more, and Severus stood to leave himself, he couldn't help but reflect on all that he had learned. And the commanding tone in Hermione's voice, the one that said she was used to giving orders and have them obeyed, told him that she was more than simply part of the Army of Darkness.

*-*-*-*-*

A/N: I am so, so sorry about this amazingly long delay. I have had an extreme case of writer's block, in a manner of speaking anyway.

I am now informing you, my dear readers and reviewers, that I am forced to up the rating of this story from T to M. This is because I am incapable, it appears, to write the up coming scenes whilst keeping to the current rating. I write very much for adults, contrarily to JK Rowling. There will be no sexual content, but graphical scenes of violence may appear in the coming chapters.

I can only hope that this will not put you off from reading this story…


End file.
